Until the day I die
by demdemyx
Summary: one-shote Jamais Zexion aurait cru qu'une soirée qui commencait si bien, aurait pris une tournure si dramatique. Léger Yaoi, Death fic..Commentaires hautement apprécié personnage de square enix


L'atmosphère du Bistro était à son paroxysme. Une foule de gens venant des quatre coins de la ville s'était réunit ici pour entendre Demyx et Les Mélomanes Nocturnes. Alors que l'homme au mulet finissait d'accorder sa guitare, il parcouru la scène d'un regard intense, recherchant une présence familière. Il approcha ses lèvres du microphone et d'une voix qui ne laissait rien à envier à son regard il déclara à son public '' Cette chansons s'intitule ''Until the day I die'', et je la dédit à celui qui à ravit mon cœur, il y a de ça 2 ans. Je t'aime Zexy'' Le regard du blond au mulet venait de se poser sur un jeune garçon assit à une table au centre de la pièce.

Le dit Zexy, de son véritable prénom Zexion se mit à rougir à l'annonce de son copain. Il déposa son livre sur le coin de la table et accorda toute son attention au chanteur guitariste du groupe. Celui ci débuta un petit solo de son instrument, puis il entrouvrit les lèvres afin que des paroles en sorte.

''Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you, for you''

La voix de Demyx était d'une rare douceur, si douce qu'elle enchantait la majorité des ceux et celles qui avait l'opportunité de l'écouter, et à chaque fois, Zexion se sentait privilégié de pouvoir entendre cette voix lui affirmer son amour pour lui.

Chaque secondes de cette musique lui faisait rappeler de magnifique moments passés durant leur vie commune qui persistait depuis près de 2 années et qui ne demandait que de se prolonger. Des images agréable se déroulaient dans sa tête comme le plus beau des film. Zexion se cala confortablement dans son siège, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer au rythme de cette tendresse.

''as years go by. I race the clock with you. But if you die right now, you know than I'd die to, I'd die to''

L le jeune garçon aux cheveux violacés se leva pour aller se chercher un café. Après avoir commander il se retourna pour retourner à sa table, mais un autre garçon bien plus grand et plus battit que lui l'accrocha, faisant renverser la boisson chaude sur l'autre. Zexion ouvrit grand les yeux devant sa maladresse.

''Merde! Tu peut regarder où tu vas!?'' Cria l'adolescent à la tignasse blanche argenté.

''P-Pardon, je suis désolé!'' Répondit Zexion plus gêné que jamais en constatent le regard assassin de son vis-à-vis.

Le visage de l'argenté s'affaissa lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Zexion.

''Hey mais je te reconnais! Tu es le copain de Demyx, le chanteur du groupe?'' Demanda t'il

Atrocement gêné, Zexion ne répondit pas.

''Sora! C'est bien Zexion, le petit emo kid qui suit Demyx partout à l'école non?'' Demanda t'il au dénommé Sora, un brun beaucoup plus jeune que lui et Zexion.

''Oui c'est bien lui Riku'' Confirma Sora au dit Riku.

Riku se tourna vers Zexion.

'' Et bien alors il vas nous suivre gentillement le Zexy?'' Continua celui-ci en empoigna Zexion et l'amenant hors du Bistro.

'' You reminds me of the times. When I knew who I was. But still the second hand will catch us. Like it always does''

Riku et Sora entraînèrent Zexion dans la ruelle à la sortie du Bistro. Ils le jetèrent au sol, le regardant se relever avec misèrent, un sourire tatouer au coin de leur lèvres. ''tu sais Zexy, on déteste les types dans ton genre'' Affirma Riku en frappa violament Zexion aux côtes ce qui le fit crier de douleur. '' Des emos, des tapettes sans colonnes. Nous on as rien contre Demyx car il est cool, mais toi..'' Continua Riku en décrochant un second coup de pieds dans le ventre de l,adolescent déjà par terre, ce qui lui fit cracher son sang.

_  
'' Well make the same mistakes. I'll take the fall for you. I hope you need this now, cuz I know I still do''_

Étendue sur le sol de la ruelle, le souffle court, recroquevillé sur lui même, Zexion eu plusieurs flash back en attendant l'écho de la chanson de Demyx. Il se voyait heureux, riant au éclat. Il revoyait leur moment de tendresse, comme des scènes de film qui coule devant nos yeux.

(Je vais mourir)pensa t'il en laissant sortir un cri de manque d'air.

''_Should I bite my tongue. Until blood soaks my shirt? We'll never Fall apart. So tell me why this hurts..So much_''

Riku Attrapa Zexion par la gorge et le plaqua solidement contre le mur de brique. ''Euh Riku, je crois que tu vas trop loin'' Hésita à dira Sora en voyant son ami agir comme tel. Cependant l'argenté semblait sourd face aux remarque du brun, car il continuait d'assommer le violacé contre la parois de brique. ''RIKU ARRÊTE TU VA LE TUER!'' Cria Sora en tirant sur le bras du plus vieux pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais Riku le frappa et l'envoya valser plus loin, son emprise sur la gorge de Zexion se refermant un peu plus.

_''My hands are at your throad. And I think I hate you''_

Dans un élan de rage pure, de la poche de son pantalon, Riku en sortit un canif qu'il empressa d'en sortir la lame...

L'erreur fit vite faite...

La lame venait de transpercer Zexion au ventre...1 fois, 3 fois, 5 fois....6 fois.

Faisant couler son sang autant que coula les gémissements d'agonie hors de la gorge noué de sa victime.

Zexion arrêta de se débattre sous la poigne de son agresseur.

Riku le laissa s'écrouler tout le long du mur froid, puis il s'enfuit, suivi de près par Sora.

(À L'intérieur du Bistro)

''Until the day I die..I spill my heart for you..For you..''

Demyx ne pu finir sa chanson puisqu'une femme entra dans la bâtisse et se mit à crier '' APPELER VITE UNE AMBULANCE, Y À UN TYPE QUI SE MEURT DEHORS!''

Durant ce temps qui paraissait une éternité aux yeux de Zexion, celui-ci sentait son souffle devenir faible, certe, il avait pu retirer la lame de sa plaie, mais celle-ci coulait à flot, peignant le mur et le sol d'une couleur vermeille. Il avait un goût désagréable de métal en bouche, son sang s'en échappait, puis il fini par entendre la cohue de gens qui s'empressait à venir le voir.

Demyx cherchait Zexion dans la foule déchaîné, croyant qu'il pouvait s'y trouver, à tort..

C'est lorsqu'il fut attiré dehors par le courant de jeunes qu'il le vit, là, couché par terre, entouré par des centaine de jeunes.

Il les repoussèrent, se fraillant un chemin pour voir ce qu'il ne pouvait croire. Non comment ça pouvait ce produire? Pourquoi lui? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne?

Demyx se précipita vers le corps de Zexion, il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchotait des mots:

''Reste avec moi Zexy...Soit fort...''

Mais lorsque Demyx retira la mèche de cheveux violacé hors du visage de Zexion, il vit avec horreur que ses yeux avait été vidés de vie.

...Cette vie, Riku lui avait prise...


End file.
